


Not Alone

by Syven_Siren



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, One Shot, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic!Steve x Reader, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, imagine, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-21 23:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Steve lets the reader know she’s not alone.





	Not Alone

“You can’t sit there forever,” Steve sighs out. You don’t acknowledge his attempt to get you out of the position you’ve been sitting in for hours now. It’s pointless. It’s been 3 months since half of the population vanished. For everyone left behind in this chaos, it is everlasting agony. No one knows where the missing went or if they are coming back. Families, friends, and lovers were torn from each other with a single snap.

“I can try,” you sneer unintentionally.

“He wouldn’t want you like to be like this (Y/N).”

“You’re one to talk Steve. Weren’t you the person who put holes in almost every wall of the compound?”

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Steve stares at you questioning how to even respond. You’ve been at this for a few hours now.

The tension in the room is overbearing. This was the exact reason you shut yourself away from him and Natasha. It is too difficult. Too jarring to even be around others when half the population is missing. You feel like you are going to suffocate every time you think about it. Seeing your teammates disappear into ashes was too much. It seemed unreal. A task that you weren’t even sure the Avengers could overcome.

With the long silence, you assume that Steve has finally given up. Instead of continuing to wallow in your pain alone, you are joined by him. He sits next to you on floor mirroring your position. Shoulder to shoulder, you both watch out the window as the gray sky darkens.

With no words left to be shared between you, Steve clutches your hand in his. He gives it a reassuring squeeze and you know it’s taking all his strength not to break down with you.

Looking at the profile of his face, you can see, for the first time, just how much this is affecting him. The dark circles under his eyes reflect the many sleepless nights he has had. There are thin lines in his forehead that emphasize the depths of his grief and distress. The unkempt beard and long hair are not his usual star-spangled style. He is still trying to carry the weight of everyone’s anguish on his shoulders.

Turning back to look out the large paned window, you grip his hand tighter. You make a silent vow to take on the weight of the world he is bearing so you don’t lose him too.


End file.
